


broken

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, PVRIS (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Singing, dark rooms, destructive tyler, lol jk like one, references everywhere, strip clubs, stripper tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: strip clubs. singing. pain. regret. not at all in that order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey sorry for any typos if you see one please tell me im a tired high schooler that cnat spele :')  
> anyways i hope you enjoy!

Tyler stumbles into the dark alley, barely able to get a few steps in.

He was clutching his stomach and the wall, using it to guide his way to a poorly-lit back entrance to what one could only assume was a club.

Tyler stopped, the blood rushing to his head much faster than it should have.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it, to no avail.

He sat down, unsure of what to do in his immobile state.

He cried out, feeling the pain in his stomach return.

He pulled his hand away, revealing his hand covered i drying blood, the smell making him gag a little bit.

He cried out on accident, then realized he might get help this way.

"h-help", he croaked out.

He cleared his throat, trying again.

"Help!"

He closed his mouth, realizing how stupid he was actually being.

_What if the Wrong people try to help you? God, you dumb fuck can't you do anything right for once?_

**No. Now is not the time for this.**

Tyler shook his head again, realizing he was losing consciousness.

He let out another weak "help" before completely passing out.

 

Off in the distance, a door opened, and someone stepped out.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler woke up in a dark room, illuminated by a dim lightbulb hanging from the ceiling on a  cheap-looking chain.

He tried sitting, up, panicking and realizing he was still alive.

"whaaddgs."

"Stop trying to talk, idiot."

Tyler whipped his head around to face the voice.

"wh-"

"I said Stop Talking."

The person stepped into the light.

Tyler suppressed a laugh.

The man was short, had bleached blond hair with black roots and a very small amount of height.

The man didn't look very intimidating, but he did try.

"What the fuck are you laughing at, kid?"

Tyler stopped laughing, looking confused.

"I asked you a question."

"You- you told me to stop talking, I- I was following orders, sir."

 The smaller man scoffed.

"Tch. Damn kids. Always being smartasses. Well, what's your name, asshat?"

"Name's Tyler."

"Okay,  _Tyler_. I found you outside my club bleeding out. You wanna explain that?"

Tyler lowered his gaze.

"N-not rea-"

"If not, then I'm going to have to call the cops."

Tyler shook his head.

"No no no no no. That won't be necessary, sir. I'll tell you whatever you need to know."

The man nodded.

"Hm. I didn't think you'd give up this easily."

Tyler lowered his gaze once more.

"Or... or you could work for me."

Tyler perked up, a confused look on his face.

"Work for you? What kind of work?"

"Work."

"What. Kind."

"Well, you figure it out, genius I said I found you outside my Club, didn't I?"

Tyler looked at the wall behind the man, putting two and two together.

"Oh."

"So. Whaddya say? You gonna work for me or not?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler thoughtfully looked up into the man's face.

"What kind of work would I do?"

The man sighed, exasperated.

"What kind of work are you willing to do?"

"What's the highest paying job you have here?"

"Being a performer."

Tyler looked at his hands.

"Would they know my name?"

"Only whatever one you'd pick."

Tyler sighed, knowing he might regret his decision later on.

"Okay. I'll do it."

The man nodded, pleased with himself.

He started walking away.

"Wait."

He stopped.

"What, kid?"

"What's your name?"

The man smiled.

"That's not important right now. Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Tyler was intrigued, and followed the man.

"Do I have to share it with anyone?"

The man looked at Tyler.

"Not if you don't want to, kid."

Tyler nodded.

"Why don't you want to tell me your name?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Why are you avoiding mine?"

The man stopped walking.

"Pete."

Tyler smiled.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Pete scowled.

"Whatever."

 


End file.
